


A Tuft of Beautiful Heir

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Active Labor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: The Lucis Caelum line has long been blessed with magic that could perform wondrous feats and protect the world. But who knew this would happen?Noctis does not EVER want to tell his father about this or Gladio...until his lover convinces him otherwise.





	A Tuft of Beautiful Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot. I know, I'm terrible. Why do I do this to poor Noctis? I'm so sorry, Noct! But I love you and Gladio too much! Lol!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Just tell me why we can’t,” Noctis demanded. He was laying on his side, propped up by his elbow while Gladio sat up beside him reading one of his favorite novels. The larger man groaned.

“You already know why we can’t. Now go to sleep.”

Noctis kicked at him from under the covers and pouted. “No. I want you to tell me.”

Gladio slammed his book closed which made Noctis jump. He placed the novel on the bedside table and turned toward the pouty prince, rubbing where he had just kicked his thigh. “You’re a brat, you know that?”

Noctis smirked. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He moved to drop his head onto Gladio’s thigh as he threw his arms around his shield’s waist. “Now you gonna tell me or what?”

Gladio sighed as he brought his hands over his face. He was getting tired of this back and forth ‘yes’ and ‘no’ game with the prince. “Lemme ask YOU something: you ever gonna tell your dad?

Noctis’s smirk fell from his face. Hesitantly, he sat up in the bed and looked down at himself. “Uh, you mean us? Or this?” He pointed at his middle.

It was Gladio’s turn to smirk. “Both, Noct.”

“I dunno,” he replied lazily as he sunk back down under the covers. “It was your fault. You should tell him.” He glanced up at the older man, quirking his brow. “Have you told your dad yet?”

“Huh uh,” the shield said, settling back down next to Noctis. “But I think it’s more important that you tell your dad. Noct, he’s sending you to Altissia soon. You can’t go like that,” he chided, pointing at the prince’s abdomen.

Noctis huffed. “Yeah, I know.” He picked up his phone from his nightstand. “I’m gonna ask Ignis to tell him for me,” he said, typing up the dreaded text. Gladio swiped his phone from him and placed it on the floor on his side of the bed.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ve got a meeting to go to tomorrow. You’ll tell him then,” he scolded. “You’re not putting this all on Iggy.”

Noctis turned on his side away from Gladio and pretended to fall asleep. His shield smiled as he laughed at the prince’s bad attitude. He stuck his hands underneath Noctis’s side and scooped him into his chest. “You’re gonna tell him, right?”

Noctis shook his head. “Nope. Only if you tell your dad.”

Gladio reached below Noctis’s waist and grasped his prince, giving him a few light strokes. Noctis threw his head back into his lover’s torso, moaning softly. “Tell him, Noct,” he whispered huskily.

Noctis huffed a sigh and took Gladio’s hand away, trying to pull himself out of the larger man’s embrace. “You tell first,” he spat back. “It’s not my fault that Caelum magic is unpredictable enough to get me pregnant. Plus, dad never told me about it.”

Gladio pulled him back in again as Noctis struggled against him, pushing against his arms. “Well, all I can say is that you should start taking care of yourself better, because His Majesty is busy enough already without having to worry about a pregnant prince.”

Noctis gave up trying to break out of Gladio’s hold and slid his hands over his lover’s arms in a loving motion. “Hey, you’re the daddy, you need to start taking better care of me,” he retorted.

“Ass..,” Gladio groaned. “I’m trying to get you to tell your dad. That’s not care enough for you?”

“Nope,” Noctis mumbled as he backed further into his shield’s hold. Gladio gently slapped the prince’s bottom, making Noctis chuckle.

 

×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<

“Noct, breathe. Breathe, don’t hold your breath,” Ignis instructed. He was at the foot of King Regis’s humongous bed, making sure the prince was in the right position. “The next one that comes, I want you to bear down. Do you understand, Noct?”

Noctis screamed as he was wracked with the pangs of labor. He was gripping the sheets of his father’s enormous bed so hard that his hands were going numb. “Gods, Ignis! I can’t, I can’t do this!” He arched and groaned as yet another contraction hit him hard. “Shit! Ah, Ignis! Please, I can’t do this!”

Ignis glanced up at the prince over the numerous blankets draped over his swollen belly. “Noct,” he managed to say in his most calm voice. “Bear down for me, alright? You are doing this. The baby’s head is coming down nicely.” Noctis howled hoarsely as he did as he was told.

“I’m dying! Igniiiiiiis!!! Help me!” He pushed a little too hard and fell back against the pillows after his attendant only counted to 3 seconds. “Gods, where’s Gladio? Where’s Gladio?!” He glanced around the room frantically searching for his lover. But Gladio wasn’t there yet. He didn’t even know. “Please! I need him! I need Gladio!”, he pleaded as sweat rolled down the side of his face. He grunted as his body shivered from another contraction, this one being more painful than the last. He screamed til his breaths were ragged, grabbing desperately at the pillows behind him. “DAD!”

Regis was limping as fast as he could to get to his son. Before the guards could fully open the heavy, double doors to His Majesty’s room, the king pushed them open himself and raced to his son’s side. “Noctis, I’m here. You're doing just fine, my son,” he consoled, as he took his son’s hand in his own two.

“Dad, help me, please! I can’t...I can’t!” He panted heavily and was squirming as he let his legs slip out of the stirrups. Ignis caught them and pushed them back in.

“Highness, you must keep your legs apart. Now, rest for a moment and catch your breath, then we’ll push again.”

Regis worriedly glanced down at the advisor. “Ignis, how is he?”, he asked.

Ignis paused to look up at the king. “Very well, Your Grace. He’s nearly there. He’ll be crowning soon.” Ignis smirked to himself at the pun he just made.

“I need...Gladio..I need, I need, please!” His pleas were repetitive as he arched in pain and yelled for someone to find Gladio. “The hell aren’t you getting him?!”, he shouted at his attendant, to which he bowed to the prince and apologized. Noctis breathed out shallowly as his head dropped back against the sweat-soaked pillows again. “Ahhh...please..” The pressure was intense, and he could feel the next pang coming on; sharp and hard. “Gladio!!” He mewled harshly as he bore down into his bottom. “GLADIO!!”

 

×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<×<

Soft, wet raven hair rested on the grand, fluffy velvet pillows gathered up under it. Sheets were all in disarray, and where he laid was soaked in sweat. He was exhausted, sweaty and groggy; his eyes were glossy. But his heart was joyful as his lover brought over the newest Caelum to his bedside. A tuft of raven hair, full, round soft cheeks, and the tiniest little hands you ever saw.

Gladio laid beside the sleepy prince with their new babe in his broad arms. He pressed a warm, passionate kiss to his moist forehead as they both gazed lovingly at their precious gift, slumbering peacefully after a hard time for both ‘mother’ and baby. “He’s gorgeous..,” Noctis whispered, caressing his baby’s soft cheek with the back of his hand.

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, he sure is gorgeous. In fact, I’m pretty sure he takes first place there,” he teased, handing the newborn over to Noctis, who stuck his tongue out.

“You’re just jealous,” he playfully snapped back. “The Caelum family has always had beautiful heirs.”

Gladio snorted. “They have? Well, I believe I’ve just seen the first one,” he said, motioning at their son. Noctis rolled his eyes before he snuggled his son closer to his breast and kissed his gentle face.

“He came out of me, so what, am I not gorgeous to you?”

Gladio leaned in to both his lover and his newborn baby boy. “You,” he whispered softly, “are beyond words, breath-takingly, absolutely the most gorgeous creature to ever walk this planet.” He moved in to kiss his lover’s lips as he slowly drifted into well-deserved, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they certainly do have their fair share of beautiful heirs, don't they?
> 
> Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Taking a little break from my multichapter fic. New chapter on that in progress ;)


End file.
